People Really Can Change
by Mr. 0-San
Summary: For a Forum Contest: The Strawhat's visit an island where they meet the same, yet quite different Wapol. Could the kind heart of their very own Doctor be the cause of this drastic change? And can people really change? No Pairings, just honest One Piece fun! :)


**Hello! This is a short story I did for a forum contest! The topic was "Worst Enemies become Best Friends." so I chose to write about Chopper and Wapol! Yay!**

 **Some things to note! (Mostly Anime-Only watchers): After being dethroned from Drum, Wapol becomes homeless, but after becoming rich thanks to his ability and making toys, he becomes the ruler of the Dark Drum Kingdom.**

 **Now...my take is that he becomes really sick after being throned in the Dark Drum Kingdom and is kicked out...but that's too much info...just enjoy!**

* * *

" _There once was a man,_

 _Who was the king of the kingdom of Snow._

 _He was the worst upon worst upon worst of tyrants,_

 _With a sickness in his soul."_

 _._

"LET'S GO TO THAT ISLAND!"

It was a sunshiny day in the New World, about Mid-Noon, and the Straw Hat pirates were doing as they always do. However, this day would be different from all the other dull days on the Thousand Sunny. There was a...

"YOU CALL THAT AN ISLAND!?"

What the Captain, Monkey D. Luffy, thought was an Island turned out to be a small, floating mound of sand with a small circle of green trees in the smack middle. It was barely large enough to be considered a 'island'

Usopp and the others rushed toward the railing and saw the very pathetic island. There was a small pause, before Usopp got that fake-tough twinkle in his eye.

"Ha! What a stupid little island! I could CREATE islands like that with my bare hands!"

"Really!?" Chopper exclaimed.

"Really!?" Luffy followed.

"Really!?" Brook joined in.

"Really!" Usopp affirmed.

"Awesome!" Chopper mused.

"Awesome!" Luffy twinkled.

"Awesome!" Brook followed.

"Yes...I am awesome..." Usopp bragged pridefully.

"Could you idiots stay focused for a second!" Nami shouted at the three-some. Franky quirked his eyebrows.

"What's there to be focused about, sis? Aren't we just going to pass by it?"

Nami gave Franky a knowing look, before looking through her binoculars.

"Well, Idiot-Captain here says he wants go...So we can't really disobey his orders..."

"I'm up for whatever Nami-Swan wants to do!" Sanji helpfully added.

"Where's Zoro?" Nami ignored. Sanji deflated into a disappointed pile of mush.

"*snoooooore*"

"He's sleeping through ALL of this, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Well, nothing bad would happen if we stayed on a quiet island until the log is set, right?" Robin chimed in. "Actually, it might be a great place to rest."

Nami stared at Robin, then looked back into the sea with a defeated grin on her face.

"Robin...you sweet talker you..."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

About one hour later, the Straw Hats were sitting on the sandy shore of the island, utterly bored.

"There, is literally NOTHING ON THIS ISLAND!" Luffy whined as he flopped onto the rough sand.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Nami shouted as she konked Luffy harshly on the head.

Chopper was silently making some medicine in his bowl when he smelled something...VERY familiar.

"Oi. Guys. Did you check the forest?" Chopper piped up. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"No...why?" Nami asked. Chopper sniffed the air.

"I-I smell something REALLY familiar coming from the forest!" He began rubbing his nose. "But I can't recall it...It's driving me crazy!"

"Something familiar?" Sanji questioned.

"YOSH! LET'S GO FIND THE MYSTERY-SMELL!"

"Luffy! Wait you freaking idiot!" Nami called. And the others went sprinting after him into the miniscule forest.

As they ran through the forest, it didn't take long to reach something promising. It was a village, that somehow was able to fit in the forest. The houses were poorly-made and collapsing, yet they could tell that people lived there.

"OIIIIII!" Luffy called. "IS THERE ANYONE THERE!? OIIIIII!"

Usopp and Brook were shaking away behind a tree.

"I think I'm getting "Don't enter the creepy village" disorder..."

"Me too...but I don't think a skeleton can get a disorder..."

"Come here you Pansys..." Zoro shot grumpily.

"OIIIIII!"

Suddenly, Chopper shot up and looked to the left.

"The smell is coming from over there!"

Robin could detect the faint glow of a campfire coming from that direction.

"Let's go."

Chopper switched to his reindeer form and him and the others tried to reach the campfire as quickly as possible. Chopper reached the fire first, but made such a sudden stop that the others tumbled over him.

"Ow! What gives Chop-"

Chopper had a horrified look in his face, one that they very rarely ever saw. They looked ahead, and four of the eight others mouths dropped open.

In front of them, by the fire, was Wapol.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"W-W-WAPOL!?" Chopper exclaimed. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji were equally surprised to see the quite different, yet same old former King of Drum Kingdom. Luffy cocked his head and a question mark floated out of it.

"Eh? Who's that?" Franky, Robin, and Brook scratched their heads in unison.

"You guys wouldn't know...but...Luffy..." Nami smacked Luffy over the head "Remember Drum you idiot!?"

Luffy rubbed his head, then perked up.

"Ohhhhhhh...the hippo guy! I remember him!" He gave a long sigh...

"Wait...THAT BASTARD!"

"YOU'RE SLOW!" Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp yelled. Through all the commotion, Chopper noticed that something...off about the former king. He had a stoic expression, and his eyes were fixed on the fire.

"I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" Luffy shouted as Nami and Usopp held him back.

"Wait a freaking second! Can you be patient for three seconds!?"

"Let him...it's not like he doesn't deserve it or anything..." Zoro added.

"I agree with the Marimo..."

"Hold on." Chopper suddenly spoke. Everyone stopped fussing and looked at Chopper alertly. Chopper shrunk down to his mini-point and hesitantly stepped closer the the man. Wapol made no movement, and just stared at the fire with unseeing eyes. Chopper stood on his tip-toes and looked into his eyes. He inspected him for a moment, before plopping back down looking back.

"What's wrong Chopper? Why can't I kick his ass already!?"

"He's really sick. I've only heard of this sickness in books." Chopper dug in his medical bag. "Even if you did kick his ass, he wouldn't even process it. He's completely oblivious to anything around him."

There was a short silence. Nami then squatted down to Chopper's level.

"Look. This man caused so many horrible thing to both you and the people you loved." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We would completely understand if you don't want to heal hi-"

"No!" Chopper shouted, causing everyone to flinch. "I'm a doctor! I may not WANT to help this man, but if I refuse to help someone who's this sick...then what kind of doctor am I!?"

Everyone gave him a sympathetic look, before nodding. Luffy plopped on the ground, arms crossed and had a stubborn, yet understanding expression. Chopper took a deep breath, gave a smile, then went to work on curing the static Wapol.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours of intense doctoring occurred, and Chopper demanded that no one disturb him. He had given him medication, put in eye drops, and other special doctorly actions. Finally, when Chopper took a long need break, Wapol blinked and his eyes seemed to focus again. Chopper shrieked in surprise and knocked over several books.

Wapol didn't recognize where he was...some sort of room on a ship...The cot was creaking over the sheer weight of his body, but Wapol felt immensely better. He sat up and looked around the room for his savior, when he saw a familiar face...

"Y-you!?" Wapol jumped. The cot made a moaning sound and Chopper winced a bit.

"Can you...um...limit the movement a little bit...please?"

Wapol opened his mouth, then gave a small nod. He was staring at Chopper with a hurt expression, one that Chopper thought he would never see this man make. Chopper was concerned.

"Why did you help me, reindeer?" Wapol asked quite suddenly. Chopper winced.

"Because I'm a doctor." Chopper said, his hat over his eyes. "And it's my duty to help those who need help, even if they don't deserve it."

"This sickness woke me up.." He said. "For a long time, I've had a sickness. Not whatever this thing was, but a sickness of the soul. I've had it since I was born, and I still had it even when I was alone. I got a second chance, became greedy once again, and was punished with this sickness which ended up in me getting thrown off the throne of the Dark Drum Kingdom."

Wapol held his head in his hands.

"But...you helped me...even though I was horrible and caused you so much pain. You cured my sickness of the soul by being so kind-hearted..."

Chopper listened, awestruck, and once he finished, they were silent.

"If...I may ask another favor.." Wapol said, beginning to tear up. " There is a village of people who are plagued by a horrible disease here...It was caused by a monster, an abomination of nature. I understand if you do not wish to help me any further...but these people are dying by the dozens...please help them."

"Listen." Chopper said abruptly. "This is a huge change for anyone, especially someone like you, who was so selfish. Sickness of the soul is said to have no cure, so how do I know that you aren't just pretending?"

" _There is no sickness that cannot be cured!"_

Chopper remembered the words he said, then looked into Wapol's eyes. They were sincere...TRULY sincere. But how was he supposed to trust this man? How was he supposed to forgive?

"Alright...But we have extremely powerful people on my crew that could turn you to mush in a millisecond if you try anything. I know where the village is, so you will need to lead the others to this 'monster'."

"Alright. Thank you for giving me this chance reindeer.." Wapol said, voice filled with emotion. Chopper opened the door.

"It's Chopper." He said. "Tony Tony Chopper." Then he walked out the door to speak with the others.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"I believe he was truly sincere about what he said. Plus, if he tries anything, it's not like he could put up a fight..." Chopper argued. Everyone tried to talk him out of it, except Luffy, who gave a short nod.

"If that's what you believe Chopper...I'll go beat up that monster's ass..."

"Ne...Luffy...you aren't REALLY gonna help this hippo are you!?"

"I'm not helping the hippo...I'm helping Chopper."

Everyone stopped complaining, and Chopper seemed very grateful.

"You understand Luffy...I'm the doctor who can cure anything...and the soul is no exception. He's...changed. I don't know how. It's...it's so unscientific...like a miracle."

"Whatever, I don't care about that stuff. Let's go help the Hippo kick the mystery-monster's ass!"

Everyone was more than doubtful about this team-up, especially Zoro. He didn't like this at all...but Chopper was confident in his beliefs, and he trusted the reindeer.

"Now...WHERE would this monster even FIT in this pathetic excuse for an island! It's smaller than a marine battleship!" Nami said with frustration.

"The Hippo said he'd lead us to him." Chopper said. "But I won't be going with you guys. I'll be treating the people at the village."

"You guys can stay with Chopper...I can kick his ass myself..." Luffy said confidently. Everyone looked at him with a 'really' expression.

"If we let you go by yourself, you either get lost or end up doing something to the hippo..." Usopp muttered.

"C'mon! I won't get lost! I'm not Zoro!"

"Oi...do you want your throat slit?"

"Yohohohoho! So violent!" Brook helpfully added.

"I think he'll be fine by himself." Robin remarked. "I think Chopper will need all the help he can get."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, and Chopper gave a nod.

"I'll bring him out now."

Chopper went inside the infirmary, and everyone waited on deck. Finally, Chopper came out in his heavy point, guiding the still-medicated Wapol on the deck. Everyone bore holes into him, and Wapol got the overwhelming feeling that he wasn't entirely welcome with these people.

"Now...Hippo-face...your job and ONLY job is to lead Luffy here to the monster." Chopper warned. "If you try anything, he'll lay MUCH MUCH worse on you than back at Drum...got it?"

"I'll be waiting..." Luffy said with an unnerving smirk. Wapol swallowed nervously.'

"I got it...reindeer..."

"It's Chopper." He reminded.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright! Hippo! Where's this mystery monster!?"

Wapol and Luffy were off the ship and now Luffy was waiting for him to lead him.

"He's in the forest. Follow me."

Wapol began waddling toward the forest, leaving Luffy very impatient.

"YOU'RE SO SLOOOOOOWWWW!"

"Well I can't help it Straw Hat!"

"YOU'RE TOO FAAAAATT!"

"Well, I DO have the Munch Munch Power..."

"GO FAAAASSTTTER OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Wapol's eyes twitched, and he began waddling even faster toward the forest. Soon, the were in, and Wapol suddenly stopped in front of a small log. Luffy stared at the log in confusion.

"It's...a log..." Luffy said quietly.

"This is where the monster is." Wapol said, feeling quite frightened. Luffy blinked, then burst out laughing.

"OI! OI! STRAW HAT! STOP LAUGHING...er...PLEASE!"

"A MONSTER...LIVING IN THAT TINY LOG!? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHHHHHH!"

Soon, two small eyes poked out of two holes on top of the log. They seemed to be on eye stalks, and they looked around like a scope for the new victims. The eyes found it's target, zipped back in, and a small, slug-like creature inched out of the log. It was barely the size of a baby den-den mushi. Luffy stared at it for a second.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! CUTE! IT'S SO CUTE! I'LL NAME HIM JEFFERY!"

"Straw Hat...please stop..."

The slug looked up at the laughing Luffy slowly, before suddenly disappearing in thin air. Luffy kept laughing, while Wapol's eyes widened.

"THE MONSTER!"

Luffy wiped the tears from his eyes, when he noticed the slug biting into his arm. Luffy tried to shake him off, yelling "Oi! Get offa me! You're a bastard Jeffery!" while it hung on for dear life on his arm. It felt like a flea biting him...it almost tickled. Soon, he flew off, but immediately zoomed back, biting his leg as well.

"STOP BITING ME! IT'S ANNOYI-"

Suddenly, Wapol tackled Luffy to the ground, crushing him with the sheer weight of his body. The slug flew off once again, and Wapol pinched his eyes shut in determination.

"Munch Munch...body armor!" Wapol announced, slowly changing his entire body into a college of wood, metal, and various indescribable things, leaving not a speck of skin to be seen. Luffy was startled by his sudden 'attack' and was getting ready to make this hippo fly into the sky when the world suddenly began spinning.

"Wha-"

"Straw Hat...he won't bite me, stay here. He'll go away."

"Hippo? Wha-...are you upside down...?"

Wapol didn't say anything, and soon the slug retreated back into his log. Once Wapol decided they were safe, he got himself off of the unfortunate boy, who along with being nearly crushed, was unfocused and seemed dizzy.

"Why'z the world spinning...? I feel sick..."

"Straw Hat...you need to make it back to the village. The reindeer can help you..."

"..."

Wapol saw the captain struggle to stand up, but suddenly vomited in the process and landed harshly on his back. This was bad...the sickness was deadly enough when bitten once...but twice?!

"Here, I'll support you." He said without a second thought, and he pulled up the dazed Luffy and helped him walk back to the village.

"Hippo's...have big...teeth..." Luffy commented unclearly. Wapol's eyes twitched again. Was this really the man at Drum? The one who held up that flag and withstood a cannon?

"People really can change..." Wapol thought to himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Village**

"Usopp! I need five bottles of meclizine, two boxes of diazepam, and LOTS of Kaopectate for emesis!"

"Can you PLEASE speak English please!?"

"How much clearer can I get!? Fine! Zoro!?"

"What the hell is mjshduwedbe and koajhuheuhd? Also...did you move the ship?"

"Zoro...*groan* I'll get it myself!"

The whole village was filled with people of all ages, either unconscious, or falling to the ground and vomiting on themselves. It was a horrific and sickening scene for everyone. Chopper spirited back, arms filled with medical equipment.

"Chopper bro! What's going on here!? It's so...*sniff* horrible what happened to these people!" Franky sniffed, standing around.

"It's a virus transmitted from the _slymanderiuis emesisnessiius_ , a type of intelligent slug. When it bites you, you become gravely ill, becoming dizzy, puking, and normally dying after about a week on NORMAL circumstances!"

"Dying!?" Nami exclaimed.

"What do you need us to do Chopper?" Robin asked, concerned.

"I'll need you to hold down the conscious ones...I need to inject them with a special-IS THAT LUFFY!?"

Everyone spun around, and saw Wapol supporting a dazed Luffy by his shoulders. They all gawked at Luffy, then at Wapol.

"What did you do to Luffy you bastard!?" Yelled out Zoro and Sanji in unison. Wapol flinched.

"He was bit! He didn't take the monster seriously and he was bitten twice!"

Chopper gave a look of horror, then began to panic silently.

"O-O-Ok...we should just b-be glad it was o-only twice...can you s-set him down please...?"

"CHOPPER'S PANICKING! THAT MEANS SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Usopp screamed.

"IS LUFFY GONNA DIE!?" Nami squealed.

"AAAAAHHHH! LUFFY-SAN!" Brook followed.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE KAOPECTATE!"

"THE WHAT!?"

Wapol had set Luffy down and saw that he had gained many glares in his direction, as if it was HIS fault that their captain became sick. He clenched his metal lips together and looked in the other direction, feeling guilty.

Luffy had grown quite pale, and kept swiping the air murmuring about 'tops' and 'Ferris wheels'. Chopper worked furiously on him, and kept barking orders to the others.

"OK! See that blue bottle! Yeah! That's the meclizine! Mix it with the things in the box and pour it in the sirenge! Yeah! Good!"

Finally, Chopper seemed to be able to relax, and Luffy blinked a couple times before sitting up. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Hah? Why's everyone so sweaty?" Luffy asked.

"You nearly died!" Everyone yelled.

"REALLY!?"

"Calm yourselves!" Chopper exclaimed. "Obviously, the monster is the slug I mentioned earlier. It can be killed with a ton of salt."

"But...what if the Hippo was the one who left Luffy open for the slug?" Sanji spat, looking dangerously over at Wapol.

"We can't trust him...I say we deal some damage on him." Zoro added.

"Wapol didn't do anything." Luffy said softly. Everyone gawked at him, realizing that he just said his name.

"He saved my life."

Wapol perked up and turned his head over to the boy. He...was defending him...

Everyone made surprised noises in their throat and looked over at Wapol.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"I would've been bitten a bunch more times if he hadn't saved me." He gave a grin. "So...I don't think he's really all that bad after all!"

Chopper's eyes softened. Maybe what he had said about his sickness of the soul was true. Maybe he really did change.

"Oi! Wapol! Fistbump!" Everyone sweatdropped when they saw Luffy appearing next to a flustered Wapol, holding his fist out to fistbump him.

"Oi oi...isn't it a bit to soon to get comfortable with that Hippo?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright! We've got the plan!" Luffy began to run into the forest, despite the shouts of his Nakama. Wapol waddled after him, lugging three large bags of salt.

Soon, they reached the log again, and Luffy knocked on it.

"Oi! Jeffery! Come out so we can kick your ass!"

The eye stalks appeared once again, and a small blur came charging after Luffy. Luffy barely dodged it.

"Wapol! Throw the salt on him!"

"Roger!" He said, trying to toss salt on the slug. However, it was moving too fast, and Wapol couldn't get a grain to hit him.

"Come on! It's trying to eat me!"

Wapol tossed another handful, and it ended up in Luffy's face. He spluttered and began screaming that his eyes were on fire. Wapol didn't know what to do.

Then, he had an idea.

"Oi! Strawhat! I have an idea!"

Luffy rubbed his eyes and looked at Wapol oddly. Wapol gave a grin and shoved the 2 ½ bags of salt into his mouth. Luffy seemed horrified.

"HEY! DON'T EAT THAT! WE NEED IT!"

"Wait! You'll see!" Wapol swallowed them whole, then suddenly two cannons made of metal and wood popped out of his shoulders.

"Munch munch...SALT CANNON!" He shouted, shooting giant balls of salt in the general direction of the slug. Luffy watched with sparkles in his eyes, and soon, one of the saltballs landed a direct hit, leaving the slug a gooey puddle on the ground.

"YES! YOU DID IT!" Luffy whooped, jumping on Wapol shoulders and giving a laugh. Wapol seemed a bit weirded out by Luffy's energy, but soon gave a laugh of himself as well.

"That was so cool! Munch Munch...SALT CANNON!" Luffy mimicked, pretending to do the move by grabbing the excess salt and throwing it at the puddle. Wapol's cannons retreated back, and he gave a grin.

"Let's head back now."

"Aa!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"YES! YOU TWO DID IT!" Everyone shouted happily.

"Well, Wapol's the one who pew pewed the awesome salt cannons at it! It was like, PEW PEW and then KABOOM and then YAY!"

Everyone congratulated Wapol, and he had never felt so happy in his life. Back when he was hungry for power, he always thought he was happy. But now...he TRULY felt elated. The citizens were all cured and up, and soon they were throwing a big party.

Wapol plopped himself on the ground, eating part of a tree, when Chopper clopped over to him.

"Wapol..." Wapol jolted and saw the small reindeer sit next to him.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for misjudging you." Chopper said softly. "You really did change...and I still treated you like shit...and I'm sorry.."

"If anyone needs to apologize, it's me!" Wapol snapped, making Chopper flinch and look up at him. "There's no excuse for all of the horrible thins I did! I was selfish, greedy, and power-hungry! I caused so many people so much pain, including you!"

Wapol lay the tree next to him, and stared into Chopper's eyes.

"I laughed in the face of your dying father...There's nothing I can do to make up for that."

Chopper gave a small nod.

"You're right...something like that can't be forgiven..."

Wapol lifted his eyebrows, not expecting that answer.

"But..." Chopper lifted his eyes up and narrowed them in determination.

"You aren't the same man you were before...so I can't really blame you for it now can I?"

Wapol didn't say anything, and only shut his eyes in guilt.

"So...it's plain idiotic to feel guilty for something you never meant to do." Chopper finished. Wapol gave a sad smile and opened up his eyes.

"Really...you could chase away anyone's evil with that kind heart of yours, reindeer..."

"It's Chopper." Chopper blushed a bit and waved his arms. "A-And that doesn't make me happy you jerk..."

"OIIIII! WAPOL! YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON THE CONTEST!" Shouted Luffy.

"HIPPO GODAMNED FACE, COME OVER SO I CAN WHIP YOUR ASS IN SAKE!" Zoro called out, feeling a bit at ease with this whole situation now that everyone else seemed to be.

Wapol still was put off by the others treating him like an equal, but he gave a toothy grin and stood up.

"People really can change..." He repeated to himself.

"CHALLENGE LUFFY TO AN EATING CONTEST!" Usopp shouted, and Luffy gave a slight worried look as if he wouldn't be able to win. Wapol waddled over and plopped by the grass next to him.

"Hit me!" Wapol shouted out.

"The one who eats the most wins." Robin announced calmly.

"It's gonna be a SUPER competition!" Franky added.

"Ready...Set...GO!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

" _There once was a man,_

 _Who was the king of the kingdom of Snow._

 _He was the worst upon worst upon worst of tyrants,_

 _With a sickness in his soul._

 _._

 _However he found that when he had,_

 _Lost everything he stole and took,_

 _He had another chance, and a chance he used,_

 _To gain power, and fate took it's tole._

 _._

 _After he once again lost all he had received,_

 _The earth wouldn't be so kind to him again,_

 _But the kindness of a heart drove him to see,_

 _All that his greed had refrained to show._

 _._

 _There once was a man,_

 _Who was king of the Kingdom of Snow,_

 _He was born with evil, but as great doctors will say,_

 _There is no sickness that cannot be cured."_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I never EVER thought that I'd like Wapol in ANY way, shape, or form...but for some reason I felt for him while writing this...  
**

 **People really can change...huh?**


End file.
